


Time For a Lesson, B

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan teaches Gavin how to shoot a sniper with an interesting target and gets some unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For a Lesson, B

“B, your stance is all wrong.” Dan commented, nudging Gavin’s legs straight with his toe.  
“How am I doing it wrong? This is exactly how you showed me.” Gavin looked up from his place on the ground.  
Dan chuckled and shook his head. “That’s not how I showed you it at all. Here, I’ll show you again.”  
Dan lay on the ground next to Gavin, spreading his legs some. He came up slightly on his elbows, moving his hands like he was holding a gun. He shifted a bit, making sure he was comfortable.  
“See? Like this. You bend your legs and have your toes in the ground. You sag your back to much and your elbows are too close to your body. You want to be low and stable.”  
Dan turned on his side, watching Gavin adjust to try and mimic Dan’s previous stance.  
“Better. But your toes are still in the dirt. Lay them on their sides. There you go.”  
Dan moved and straddled Gavin, leaning down and adjusting Gavin’s arms and his grip on the sniper.  
“Perfect, B.” He whispered in Gavin’s ear.  
Gavin shivered slightly. “Good, yeah? Am I ready?”  
Dan moved back to laying on his stomach next to Gavin. “Yup. Just get the target in your sights and pull the trigger. Don’t squeeze.”  
“I bloody know how to shoot a gun Dan.” Gavin made a face.  
Dan chuckled. “I know. I taught you then too.”  
Gavin took a few slow breaths, looking through the scope. He lined up his shot, took a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger. The rifle fired, kept quiet by the silencer.  
“Bloody motherfucker…” Gavin grumbled, popping the empty round out of the chamber.  
Dan chuckled. “Calm down, B. Deep breaths. Try again.”  
Gavin glared at Dan before chambering another round. He checked down the scope and took a slow breath and fired again.  
“Fucking cock.” He clenched his jaw.  
Dan leaned over and kissed Gavin’s temple. “Relax. Try again.”  
Gavin grumbled something unintelligible and chambered a third round. He took his time lining up the shot. His face become blank and fired. He pulled back and grinned at Dan.  
“B! I did it!” Gavin laughed.  
Dan clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Good job, B. Knew you could do it.”  
Gavin’s smile shifted to a smirk and he set the rifle on the ground. He closed the small distance between him and Dan and pulled Dan into a crushing kiss. Dan chuckled into the kiss and wrapped a tight arm around Gavin’s waist. The other man batted the arm away and pushed Dan onto his back. Gavin slid down, quickly undoing Dan’s pants and tugging his half-hard cock out. He wastes no time and quickly begins sucking it.  
Dan hisses, head falling back against the ground. “Jesus, fuck, B.” Dan picks his head up and watches Gavin. “If I knew killing someone was going to turn you on this much, I would’ve done this long ago.”  
Gavin bobs his head a few more times before pulling off and licking from base to tip. He looks at Dan lustfully.   
“Fuck me. Now.” Gavin demands, panting a little.  
Dan smirks and gets to his knees. He turns Gavin around and pushes him to his hands and knees. “Anything for you, B.”  
Dan undoes Gavin’s pants and pushes them down out of the way. He pushes slowly in and groans at the tightness. Gavin bites his lip, stifling a pained noise. Dan stops.  
“You okay?”  
Gavin lets out a shuddering breath and bucks back against Dan. “Bloody move!”  
Dan chuckles. “You’re being so demanding. Can I at least get a please?”  
Gavin growls and bucks his hips again. “Please fucking move.”  
Dan grins. “There we go.”  
Dan pulls out slowly before thrusting in again. He keeps his pace slow and teasing. Gavin moans and pushes back, urging Dan faster.  
“Use your words, B” Dan teases.  
“Faster. Go… faster…” Gavin pants.  
Dan speeds up, hands holding Gavin’s hips tightly. Gavin bites at his arm to keep from being loud and snakes a hand down to begin jerking himself off. He keeps time with Dan’s thrusts. He moans, resting his forehead on his arm. He tenses and lets out a long string of curses as he comes, puddle forming in the dirt below him.  
Dan chuckles. “You really like this. Maybe next time we’ll try close range.”  
He thrusts hard for a few minutes more before slamming in hard one last time, emptying his seed into Gavin. He breathes heavily before pulling out and sitting back on his heels. Gavin turns around and kisses Dan.  
“So when can we do this again?”


End file.
